


(Podfic of) Let's Start a War (A Nuclear War) by Saucery

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obligatory gay bar story. Stiles gets hit on and Derek goes berserk. Meanwhile, Scott is all-knowing and Danny is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Let's Start a War (A Nuclear War) by Saucery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Start A War (A Nuclear War)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451404) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 
  * Inspired by [Let's Start A War (A Nuclear War)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451404) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



**Length:** 00:42:43

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Let's%20Start%20a%20War%20by%20Saucery.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 41.2 MB

**Or stream:**


End file.
